Healed
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: Harry and Hermione move to forks after the war to heal. Harry/Edward Hermione/Emmet
1. Waking up

Harry woke to his alarm. _Oh right! Yeah, muggle school! Great! What fun! _He thought.

He rushed to get dressed and, when he got downstairs, Hermione was waiting.

"Lets go!" He said

"Not until you've eaten!" She told him. They had been having a battle to get Harry to eat. Toast or soup for dinner and that's all. She hated it!

"No, I'm going!" He snapped.

She followed.

* * *

At school

They parked. Harry jumped out, and scanned the area, then noticing something off. _Can I ever escape danger! _He thought as he sensed vampires. He entered the building.


	2. Passing notes

He entered his first lesson, Biology, as Hermione went to math. Harry pushed the door open. He walked over to the teacher, and was told to sit next to Edward. He pulled out his things after sitting down. He looked at Edward, before taking a sheet of paper.

_**I know what you are. I won't**_** tell.** Harry wrote, passing it to edward.

**Thanks. How do you know? **He wrote, passing it back.

**_I'm a wizard. We are taught these things to keep ourselfs safe. But you feed on animals. I am safe from_ you.**

**Okay. Why move here? **

_**Me and my bestfriend, Hermione, moved here to heal from the war. I have just deafetted the mort powerful dark wizard ever! But I lost my fiance, so did Hermione. **_

Edward frowned **It will get better. Like wizards, vampires have 'mates'. You are mine. This is very sudden, but I knew when I saw you in the car park. Harry, will you let me help you heal.**

_**If you promise to never hurt me**_

**I promise. **

The bell rang for next lesson. Harry had english with Hermione.


	3. English

Harry entered the english classroom. He inwardly rolled his eyes at Hermione, already being there. Edward just went and took his seat. There was a chair inbetween Edward and Hermione, so Harry hoped he could sit there. He handed his slip to the teacher, and was told to sit next to Edward. Hermione chuckled as he sat down.

"What?" Harry asked

She leant over and whispered, "Someone's trying to get into my head. It tickels. How was Biology?"

"I spent the whole lesson talking with a vampire. Sitting right next to him now aswell." Harry mumbled,

Hermione looked Edward and chuckled again. Edward took a peice of paper and wrote **I read minds. I can't control it. I can't read you or Harry. I dont know why.**

**Oh, we have sheilds up. To protect ourselfs. Now we know its you, when we trust you, we will let you in.**

**_Hey! I can speak for myself!_**

**Okay, thats fine, just deal with me tickling you. Alice will try. She predicts the future. She needs your mind for that. Have fun when you meet her. Sit with us at lunch.**

They stopped writing because the lesson started and they were reading _What katy did_


	4. Lunchtime torture

Edward made his way over to the 'Cullen table' at lunch, with Harry and Hermione following closely.

"Hey guys, this is Harry and Hermione." He said pointing to the pair, "Thats Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Oh and Alice, you won't see their future for a while, only until they trust you."

The three sat down, and Hermione pulled out her lunch. Harry sat there listening to the chatter until Hermione scowled at him, and told him to eat his lunch in his bag.

"No Hermione! I'm not hungry!" Harry snapped

"You never eat! The last time I saw you eat was camping!""Not my fault I have been starved almost all my life! Back off!""Harry! Calm down! Hold on... What?" Edward said,"He has been starved almost all his life. I know its hard to start eating properly after rarely eating for a couple of months, but you've got to try!" Hermione said

"More like all my life Hermione!"

"Harry, let me see your memorys. Take your sheilds down."Edward said calmly

"Okay," Harry said, taking his wards down, feeling Edward search through. He guided him to the area of locked memorys. The ones with the dursleys, the deaths he witnessed, every time he has met Voldemort and a few others. As Edward watched through the memorys, Harry saw them too, and his eyes welled with tears. One of the worst memorys is when his ex-boyfriend, Ron broke up with him, in the tent. The last memory was the last one. Ginny's murder. He watched her being stabbed over and over, torturing her, and continuing well after her death.


	5. Nobody wins a war

Hermione and Harry entered the art classroom, followed by Alice and Edward. Harry handed the slips to the teacher and they sat at a table at the back. They had to draw a battle scene. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry started drawing, tears clouding his vision, but he didn't care. He drew fast. The drawing formed into Harry and Voldemort's final battle. The dead bodys littered the place, and only some had details. Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Tonks. Harry finished the drawing, swiping away the tears before anyone saw them. Edward was watching him, his drawing complete. His showed wolves fighting, in their own battle. He didn't have a battle of his own to draw, so he made it up. He put his hand on Harry's and squeezed gently. Harry looked at him.

"I'm fine," Harry protested

"No harry. Your not fine. Your broken. You need me, Hermione, and as many others that can know. I'm taking you to see a doctor. He is my adoptive father. Hermione asked me to do this." Whispered Edward.

Harry groaned. Hermione cuckled next to him. Harry sent a glare her way, "Fine!"

* * *

After school

"Right, Harry come with me in my car, Hermione, follow behind." Edward instructed.

Harry got in the back, strapped himself in, and brought his knees up to his chest. He was scared. He didn't want to see a doctor. There was nothing wrong, except from never being hungry, throwing up whenever eating and growing up in a war. No one won the war. Nobody wins a battle. Just one side loses more than the other.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	6. More torture

Edward pulled up, outside of what Harry assumed to be the Cullen's house. Edward had spent the journey on the phone with his adoptive father Carlisle. A man was stood on the doorstep waiting, as Hermione joined them. They made their way to him.

"Carlisle, this is Harry and Hermione. Harry is the one I was talking about in the car." Edward explained.

"Right okay. Harry, Hermione, follow me please. Edward, phone Esme, let her know of the fact we will have company, and they are humans. Meet us up there after." Carlisle instructed in a kind voice. Harry and Hermione followed him upstairs, into the large room. Carlisle gestured for them to sit down, before speaking,

"Harry, I was told that there is something wrong with you. I don't know what, and that is why you are here."

"I know, and I don't know whats wro-" Hermione cut Harry off

"Harry doesn't eat, and when he does, he throws up. Even spelling it into his stomach doesn't work!"

Carlisle sighed, "Harry, what is your sleeping like?"

"I will sleep for an hour or 2 each night, and every night, after about an hour, a nightnare starts, and I will wake up screaming someone's name. Mainly hers," Harry said. Harry refused to say Ginny's name.

Harry's phone started ringing. Harry frowned, taking it out and looked at it. It was Poppy Promfrey, "Hey Poppy!" Harry said. Harry's frown grew, "Who?" He asked.

A few seconds passed, "NO! YOUR LYING! He can't!" Harry burst out, tears gathering in his eyes, "Not him! He can't have died! Its not fair!"

A few more seconds passed, "WHAT! NOT NEVILLE AND LUNA TOO!" Harry's hand went to his mouth, "Luna died like Gin?" Harry's face was decorated with tears now, "It not fair! Remus, Luna and Neville! In one day!" Hermione was now out of her chair comforting him, "George too!" Harry cried, the phone slipping out his hand, onto the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	7. It Hurts Me

That Night

I am exausted. Harry and I have to stay over night, just so Carlisle can keep an eye on Harry, and watch our sleeping patterns. I put on a pair of PJs of Rosile's and step into the guest bedroom I'll be sharing with Harry. I chuckled at the sight. Harry, only wearing his boxers was a starfish on his bed. I shut the door, checked his bedside table, and noticed he had his pensive out. I took mine out my bag, sat on the other bed, and just stared at it.

A knock brought my attention.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Edward." He answered

"Come in quietly!" I said in an almost whisper.

He pushed open the door, with a confused look on his face. And then he spotted Harry.

"You don't seem bothered," He told me, after watching him for a few minutes.

I smirked, "When you live with a guy, in a tent with no rooms, for a year, you get used to seeing them naked, or in their boxers. I got used to watching him walk around, only wearing boxers. Damn! I've even seen him naked!"

Edward laughed quietly. I took my wand out, and put Harry under the covers. Edward perched on the edge of his bed, and brushed Harry's hair back.

"He is such an angel when he sleeps," Edward said with a chuckle.

I chuckled, "Not for long. In a few hours, he will be asleep, screaming at the top of his voice, someone's name, or asking us to save him, and I just have to watch him suffer. Talking to him helps a little," I sighed. He was hard work. When he dreams of the dursleys, I tell him that they won't ever hurt him again. If he's screaming for Ginny, I can only talk about the good times. It hurts that I can't wake him. It hurts to hear the pain in his voice when he screams. It hurts. Lots. I hate it. I hate the screaming.

* * *

Hello, I refused to do the 'Diagnosis' and 'Operation'. Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	8. Screaming

I bolted up in bed at Harry's screams filled the room. I was over to him in a matter of seconds. Who tonight?

"Help me!" He screamed

Oh great! A Dursley nightmare. I heard everyone croud in the door way. I turned, Carlisle had hold of Esme, stopping her from rushing to Harry's side. Jasper and Alice were in the same position, Emmet gripping the door frame, Rosalie watching with sad eyes. Edward pushed through the crowd, and crouched down beside me. I turned back to Harry, who was now screaming, curled into a ball.

"Harry, they can't hurt you anymore. They wont ever touch you again! I promise! They were killed!" I said, my heart breaking like every night.

He calmed for a moment, then let out one of his loudest screams. He was screaming for her, just like when she screamed for him, every night that he was away. I went back to the Burrow for Christmas, Harry refused. I heard the screams from Ginny, and Harry was the exact same. He screamed, like every night. My eye welled with tears, and after a few seconds, they just ran down my cheaks. I just told him that it will be alright. I started talking, about random happy, sometimes embarressing memorys.

"Your 17th brithday was my favourite. Ginny had asked you to go to her room with her. You had never been in her room. And about ten minutes later, Fred and I walked into you 2 kissing." The others laughed at this, I smiled at this too.

"Us two, in the tent, having a midnight dance. Thats another favourite. I don't remember much, though." I said

He was still screaming, but not as loud. This was the only time he ever gave into the pain, so I just let him scream. Edward was continusly brushing Harry's hair back, and holding his hand. I talked and talked. I said about the way we became friends. A mountain troll. I was actually glad that the mountain troll came in the bathroom, because, Harry saved my life, and from then we were best friends. He suddenly sat up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, then looked around the room. He advoided my eyes, as always.

"Sorry to disturb you all." He said,

"Harry, its okay. Its not your fault!" Edward said comfortingly.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	9. Memories

I walked down the stairs. I put my hood up so Edward and that couldn't see my face. I kept my head down as I entered the kitchen. I sat at the table. Hermione yanked my hood down.

"Hermione!" I whined,

"Well don't put your hood up!" She snapped,

"Well don't take the charms down!" I snapped back.

Edward and Esme walked in. I turned, fearing their reactions.

"Oh my god! Harry! You look like death!" Edward said rushing to me.

"Well, good thing you can't see my back and stomach!" I said. Hermoine glared at me, and I understood why. She was proud of her 'mudblood' scar, and she thinks I should be proud of my scars, but its not that simple! Edward told me to show him my back. I did, and he gasped. I felt his fingers tracing the scars, then tracing the shape of my spine and ribs.

"Show your front!" He told me.

I took my hoodie off, reaveling me arms, then taking my shirt off, giving him a full view. I felt the tears of shame run down my cheeks. Edward wiped the tears away, telling me that there in nothing to be ashamed of. He traced the little scars, moving on to the words, finally tracing my ribs. He then noticed my tattoo.

"Ginny Weasley?" He asked, "Just her name?"

I told him no, then pulling my trousers down enough for him to see.

_Ginny Weasley - The girl who waited_

I pulled my trousers back up, and put my shirt on. Skin and bones. That is all I am. I'm nothing else. Hermione squeesed my boney hand. I took out my wand and whispered a spell. My pensive came towards me. I caught it and put it on the table. I put my wand to my temple and drew a memory out. I put memory after memory into the bowl infront of me. When I finished, I took Edwards hand in mine and we went into the pensive

_A boy, about 2 is thrown into a cupboard._

_Same boy, about 4, is beaten, and thrown into the cupboard under the stair._

_Same boy, 6 years old, is being brutally raped._

_Boy, 11 in moving into a bedroom._

_Harry is saving a girl from a troll._

_Harry is watching a man being killed._

_Harry is being tortured._

_Harry is dying._

_Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fred are comparing tattoos. Harry Potter - The boy who lived, Hermione Granger - The bossy know-it-all, Ginny Weasley - The girl who waited and Fred Weasley - The annoying prankster_

_Ginny being stabbed over and over._

We jumped out. Tear were running down my face. Edward wrapped me in a hug, letting me cry. We stayed like that until the others came downstairs.k

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	10. A confusing memory

Italics are pensive memorys

* * *

Everybody jumped into my pensive with me.

_Voldemort and his followers were walking towards a wrecked school. A half-giant was carrying a body. A girl, with brown hair, named Hermione, noticed them._

_"Hagrid? Who is that?" She called out._

_Everybody came outside, and saw the death eaters. _

_"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted gleefully_

The vampires turned to me, confused. I told them to keep watching.

_"No!" Hermione screamed, rushing forward. A man with red hair held her back. _

_"Now that The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead, I will take charge of the wizarding world. And anyone who defys me will die. Now who would like to join me."_

_A boy limped forward, "I'd like to say something. Even though Harry's dead, he is still with us, in our hearts. Fred, Ginny, Tonks. They are still here with us!" _

_Flashes of light flew everywhere. A green one hit Hermione, and she fell to the floor. _

The memory ended. Hermione was hit with the killing curse. We left the pensive.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	11. Funerals part one

I watched Harry for a second. He watched me. He couldn't be dead. It's impossibe. How is he here? About a million questions flew around my head.

"We sent out differant people. The ones who wanted death. When 'I' was hit, the real Harry and I came out. Harry instantly killed his snake with the sword of Gryfindor. Then he killed Voldemort with a simple killing curse. After that, we fled, together. We came here, after a stop at Potter Manor." Hermione explained to us.

That explains it. Harry's phone rang. Harry looked at it, before answering,"Hello Molly," He greeted.

"Yes, I will attend their funerals. When are they?" He asked the woman, a few seconds later.

"Hermione will come, she wont miss it." Then Harry said, "Goodbye Molly."

"Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George's funerals are on Friday. Ginny's at 11, Fred and George's at 3." Harry said, "And we can bring someone with us." Hermione picked Emmet, and Harry chose me.

Harry and Hermione apperated us to Potter Manor. Harry took me hand at dragged me upstairs. We got to a room with his name on it, and he pushed the door open. I was stunned at the size of it, but then I noticed a portrait above his bed. Two people stood in the moving painting. The woman wore a plain white summer dress. She had startling green eyes (the same as Harry's) and long, beautiful wavy red hair. The man was a copy of Harry, but had hazel eyes instead of green. I assumed they were his mother and father. Harry kneeled on his bed and introduced me to them. They talked. Its one thing to have amoving picture, but they talk as well. Bloody hell. Harry stood and started searching his wardrobe (which was bigger than alice's one) for something. He found it, and took out a suit. White shirt, green tie, and black trousers. He was humming a tune. He shrunk the outfit, and put in in his left pocket. He put his hand into his right one and took out a broomstick. He climbed on it, and told me to sit behind him. I did. He said goodbye to his parents and flew out the room. He went to the railing. He counted down under his breath, then dived down at such a fast speed, I thought we would crash.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	12. Funerals part two

"One foot on the bus, about half past nine,

I knew that you were leaving this time,

I thought about laying down in its path,

I though that you might get off for that." Harry sung. It was a song that him and Ginny wrote together.

"I rememer that night, we sat in bed,

Naming all our kids that we hadnt had yet.

One for your grandma, and one for mine,

Said we'd draw straws when it came time." He finished singing, because of his tears, his voice breaking. He couldn't sing more. All I wanted to do is go up and embrace him. He walked of the stage, collasped on the chair. I was so glad that the funerals had to be swapped. We were going home after this.

* * *

Hi, right now, I'm focusing on Harry/Edward, so the next chapter, there wont be Hermione in it, really. I am on a roll today, so expect the next one to be up in an hour or two. Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	13. Mirror of erised

I held Harry in my arms. He was asleep. He had put a silencing charm around his bed, and Hermione had done the same. She was already screaming. I could tell. Emmet held her, trying to comfort her. Harry wasn't screaming yet. He held onto my t-shirt, like his life depended on it. He screamed out, calling for the girl he loved. tears leaded out through his closed eyelids as he did. I whispered comforting words to him. I rubbed his back, biting my lip. I knew I would be crying if I could. I would cry for him. All I could do is hold him, let him scream. Let him shout and even let him cry. I just held him.

I heard Alice walk in, she slid a sheet of paper on the bed, and left. I looked at it, and saw a drawing of a mirror, and a girl with red hair and freckels in it. Harry stood infront of it. I looked at Hermione and Emmet, noticing that she had stopped screaming. Emmet just held her, like I held Harry. Harry whispered my name. I looked at him, to see his green eyes staring up at me. His eyes are beautiful. When I hold him, I feel complete. I also hurt, at the pain that he carries around with him. I showed him the drawing that alice drew.

"The mirror of erised is an important mirror. It shows a persons greatest desire. I would now show me Ginny, but in my first year, it showed my parents. I have it, in my bag." He explained. Harry took out the bag, and let me hold it. I saw myself human. I was a human in the mirror.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Me, as a human." I told him. He smiled.

"I see Ginny and I. I see us with three children. Two boys. One girl." He told me. I am jeolous of Ginny, still being loved. It hurts that he won't let go of her. I think that I have fallen in love with the boy beside me.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	14. Moving on

I closed my eyes, and set the spell in motion. Edward was downstairs, in the libray of Potter Manor. He had insisted he come with me and Hermione, but he would stay out our way. Hermione brought Emmet, and they are in the other charm room. This is something I have got to do alone.

"Harry?" The familiar voice brought me back to the present. The spell had worked. I opened my eyes and saw her, standing there.

"Hey Gin." I whispered, embracing her in a hug. Tears rolled down my face and when she pulled back, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Its over. The war has ended. But..." I couldn't finish the sentance.

"Harry. Its time for you to move on. Don't worry about me, I always be in your heart. Edward is your mate. You love him, but you can't show it, untill your over me. Move on. But remember that I love you." She said.

"As I love you," I told her, before our lips connected for the last time ever. I ended the spell, and I went downstairs, to where Edward was waiting. Time to move on.

* * *

Edward POV

The person I love entered the room, and he just walked over to me. I stood, and embraced him, letting him cry. He cried for two hours straight, before he calmed down. Emmet came down, carrying Hermione, who had obviously fallen asleep. Harry had fallen asleep in my arms, so we found the right rooms and put them in their right beds. I spoke to Lily Potter for a while. She would have been the perfect mother, if she had the chance to be. I think Esme would like Lily.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	15. Breakfast in bed

A sleep with no nightmares. Perfect. I opened my eyes, and looked into his.

"Hey Harry." He said.

"Hi Edward." I simply say to the angel watching me. My angel.

I looked around, realising we were still at Potter Manor. I could smell food from all the way up here. My stomach rumbled. Later. I'll eat later. I want to stay here, with my angel. My stomach said no, by rumbling again.

"Misty!" I called for the female house elf.

A short elf apperred on my bed, "Yes, Harry Potter sir? Do you want breakfast in bed Harry Potter?"

"Yes please Misty. Plain pancake, not the sticky stuff hermione has." He replied politly.

Misty dissappered, and a tray of pancakes was on the desk in seconds. Edward got up and put the tray on my lap. I only just resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Harry? How would you feel if everyone came and stayed here? I can't hear Emmet's thoughts or anything and they are just a floor below. Only for a little while." Edward suggested.

Everyone come and stay hear. Alice would love Ginny's room. I brought Ginny muggle and witch clothing. She had everything as expensive as possible. I made sure of that.

"Yes! They would love it. Esme wouldn't have to cook, The house elves do it, I have a quidditch pitch, and a swimming pool out back, and the whole house is hidden from muggles!" I said getting excited. I ate fast, and collected anveryone else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	16. Time for a swim

Everyone gasped at the size of the room we apperated into. Everyone had a large suitcase each. I directed them to their rooms to unpack. I told them that I am going flying, and they can explore the entire house. Alice saw the garden, as decided that she would go swimming. The rest decided they would too. I changed into a vest and swimming truncks (just in case), grabbed my broom and left my room. I was the secong down there, Edward being the first. I mounted my broom and just flew high enough for them not to see me. Alice came out in a bright yellow bikini, with a blue towel and a pair of goggles. She jumped straight in. Hermione was next, in her gold swimsuit, the one Fred brought her. She looked up, winked at me, when Alice wasn't looking. I moved my broom so it was in a perfect position, and dived down, into the pool, with the broom. I heard Alice scream as I went down. I flew straight back up and winked and her.

"You idiot! Scared the life out of me!" She complained.

I laughed, "That was the plan!"

She glared at me. Rose and Jasper came out next. Rose in a red bikini, and Jasper in blue shorts. Carlisle and Esme came out. Esme wore a purple bikini and Carlisle wore black shorts. Emmet finally emerged in a pair of tight yellow shorts. Edward sunk underwater so I went upside down and dipped my head in the water, and stared and him upside-down. He went up immidetly, and I let go of the broom. I ate a handful of gillyweed that I found in my pocket and started breathing underwater. I could hear Hermione chuckling. I lay on the bottom of the pool, which is really deep. He layed there, just watching them. Alice swam down to lay beside me. She took my hand into hers, and rubbed her thumb over my hand. It made me shiver slightly. I just stayed there. Edward came and held my other hand. I smiled at him, his face was inches away from mine, and I fought the urge to kiss him, yet again. I'm in love with a Vampire. He is probably in love with somebody else. Someone like Rose. After about an hour, I kicked up, and swam to the surface, my lungs begging for air. Edward guided me the the edge of the pool. I put my hands on the edge, and pushed up. I turned, and sat on the side. I still had my vest on, which I peeled off, and chucked aside. Edward came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	17. Stories part one

Hermione was sat on the sofa, looking at the cover of a book. Harry layed on the sofa, with his head in Hermione's lap. Her fingers were combing through his hair, as she ignored Emmett's pleads. Edward leant against the doorway.

"Please read to me!" Emmett pleaded for the millionth time

"Its a girls book, but, Harry has an obsesion with me reading it to him." She said with a small frown, "I'll read the back to you, and then if your intrested, I'll read the book to you.

_Vicky is innocent. Thats why he loves her. Victoria has been feeling a little left out since her best friend Jen has been spending her time with her new boyfriend. So when mysterious love letters start to arrive, its perfect timing - and very flattering. She likes the idea of having a secret admire. Even though she doesn't know who he is, what hes like, or what he wants._ There! Happy? I've read some thing to you!"

Emmett had hung on to every word, and told her to read the rest. So thats what she was going to do.

* * *

Don't worry, the next chapter will be her reading the book, but it wont be the whole thing, I'll write the first paragraph, and then, it will be a discription of the book as she reads, and then I will write thevend of the book, my favourite part. Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	18. Stories part 2

Of course, Harry Potter and Twilight belong to JK rowlong and Stephanie Meyer, and the book Hermione iscreading, is called Love Letters and it belongs to Anne Cassidy.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she opened the book, "_The first letter came on a friday morning, the last day at college that half term. It was in a bright plue envelope that felt thick and expensive and I held it in my hand for a few moments before opening it. I wasnt used to getting personal letters. I got banss statements, junk mail from a computer company, leaflets from a book club I'd once been a member of and the odd letter ff information from college. Nothing else. Certainly not a love letter._"

Harry had his eyes closed as Hermione read, Emmett listening to every word, perched on the edge of his seat like a small child. One of Hermione's hands held the book as she read, the other still stroking Harry's hair. Harry looked like a young boy, not a teenager at the age of 17. Edward had walked up to his and Harry's room, so it was only the three in the room. Hermione read and read, not getting tired. Carlisle and Esee wondered in and out. Every so often, Emmett would gasp as she discribed an unforgivable act, or Harry would sift to stop him falling asleep. After about three hours, she turned the last page.

"_In the new year, I returned to college and got on with my course and my studies. After my near accident at the Christmas party, everyone seemed to know me and I was constantly chatting to new people, girls and lads, who seemed to find me interesting. Jen was always there at my side; whether to protect me or to bask in my glory, I couldn't say for sure. I was glad of it anyway. I never saw Paul Messenger again. I heard that he'd got back together with his wife and moved to Birmingham. Miriam Clarke said that he'd coee through his treatment well and had regretted what he'd done. The policewoman had been please wit the way things have turned out, she told me. Jsst to be on the safe side, she'd phoned and officer she knew in the midlands and told him about the, just for their records she'd said. In the canteen, Jen and I talked about it from time to time. More often than not, Jen was on some sort of diet, and we were more concerned with counting calories. When I was on my own, at night, standing by my bedroom window, I thought of him. Looking out at the street below, I ofter saw hhe shape of him by a lamp post, his shadow by a car, a flash of movement as he jogged past. He was hundreds of miles away, I knew, but in my head, he would always be around, watching me. It was something I learned to live with."_

Hermione closed the book. Harry got up and went up to bed Hermione made her way up with Emmett following behind, mumbling to himself.

* * *

So how bad was it? Really? Should I have included more parts from the book, or did I use too much? Please let me know. Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	19. Malfoy, Vampire, And another suprise

I could say that Harry slept peacefully last night. It was silent... for a while. I sat, reading in my head. I kept looking at his closed eyes. After a while, it started. No screams, or sounds, except the soft drop of a tear. I was then I put my book aside, and put my full attention to him. After two hours, of the soft patter of tears, he just sat up, and left the room silently. I stayed, letting him be alone. He wasn't alone for long. I could hear him sobbing, him leaning against the wall, just out side the room, when a voice, one I didn't reconice, adressed him.

"Potter!" The voice snarled

"Draco Malfoy. What are you doing here?" He asked softly

"To advenge my father!" Draco snapped, before the sound of dragging met my ears. I left the room, and I saw a blond haired boy, not much older than Harry dragging Harry by his hair, into a room. The door vanished as I approched.

"Shit!" I whispered. I rushed to Emmett's room, which he shared with Hermione. Hermione rushed out in shorts and tank top. She ran past me.

"Open up Malfoy!" She yelled, banging furiously on the wall, "Jerk!" She snapped

I couldn't hear a thing but Hermione could. Doors suddenly appeared, for just enough time for Hermione to rush through. I heard a loud thud, then sobbing. I could hear Hermione chanting two words, over and over. She sighed. The door appeared yet again, but it wouldn't let me in. Hermione called for Carlisle, and he came. He entered the room. About 5 minutes later, Carlisle emerged.

"Harry is okay... kind of." He simply said, "He is in a coma, lucky to be alive, if Hermione had got there a second later, he would be dead."

Panic ripped through me.

"Hermione told me, to tell you, the the boy is yours to deal with. If she dealt with him, she would kill him worse than what Harry's fiance went through."

I want to rip him to shreds. I want to kill him. I want to taste his blood, torturing him, for hours, before letting him slowly die. So that's what I did.

* * *

"Harry!" I had been here for a few moments, when his heart started slowing. I called for Carlisle, and he just told me to turn him. He knew. Turn him to a vampire. I took a small, unneeded breath, before softly kissing his forehead, and biting into his neck. I pulled back, after letting my venom flow into his veins, and I watched as he changed. It usually took three days. He took less that 12 hours. I told him to hold on the his memories, the good ones. I don't remember someone changing his clothes. But when he woke, he sat up. I suddenly had a cup of blood in my hands, and I let him drink it. He put the cup on the table, and looked at me.

"Hi Edward. Accio wand." He said. His wand came zooming towards him. His magic still works then, "Edward, where is Hermione? That bastard didn't try to hurt her did he?" He instantly asked, the moment he had his wand.

Hermione walked in at that moment, "Brilliant your awake! I have something to tell you Harry! And alone!" She said. He walked her away.

* * *

Harry POV

I lead Hermione to a secret room. She whispered _silenco. _She stood there for a few seconds before saying anything.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	20. Pregnant

Pregnant? Fred! Shit! Fuck! What the hell! Hermione is pregnant! I'm panicking here! And I'm angry. I stormed out, and called the people that needed to know right not. Carlisle and Emmett. Hermione walked behind, knowing not to say anything. They joined us in a bigger room. Hermione cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

"I'm pregnant." She stated for the second time that day.

I took my wand and pointed it at her stomach. I muttered the incantation, and watched as her tummy changed, and viewed an X-Ray. Emmett came over to me as Carlisle went into doctor mode on her.

"Hey. Your a vampire now. How do you feel? Did Edward give you that animal blood?" Emmett asked,

"I'm okay, and yeah he did." I said shortly, as a owl flew in. I groaned. I took the letter and opened it. It said

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_How are you? The castle is completely fixed, and a small party is taking place tomorrow evening to celebrate the war being over. Feel free to bring a date each. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Hermione, party at Hogwarts tomorrow to celebrate. And we can bring a date. You up for it?"

She nodded, looking at Emmett.

* * *

The next day

As I finally finished, and succeeding to flatten my hair down with this hair stuff, Hermione rushed in, not wearing her dress yet.

"Help! I can't do the top!" She demanded desperately

I helped her with her hair before making my way downstairs. Edward met me at the bottom. He kissed my for head, but I drew back, and kissed him, on the lips. For a second. When I pulled back, he grinned. I turned, and waited for Hermione to come down. I hadn't seen her dress or make up, only her hair, the exact same as she had it for the Yule Ball. Emmett stood waiting, with his hand on the stair banister. As she finally made her way downstairs, I watched Emmetts jaw drop. She was wearing the same dress she wore for the Yule Ball, except, in blue, and she was red lipstick, and glittery eyeshadow. It really suited her. We apperated to the school gates, and walked up the path, Edward and I in front.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	21. Healed

I greeted my teachers, before moving through the croud, searching for someone.

"Harry!" I heard that voice, before being pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley.

"How are you?" I asked politly as she let go.

"Not too good. I miss them." She refered to Ginny, the twins and Ron.

"My mother will look after them." I told her.

I saw my godson, and talked with Andy for a while, before heading home with Edward. That night was the night I completly healed, and as I snuggled in his arms after a busy night of making love. My heart was whole again.

* * *

Hi, the next chapter is the epiloge. Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


	22. Epilogue: A happy ending

Its been twenty years since I healed fully. Twenty long and busy years. Lets tell you about it...

Well a couple of months after I healed, Edward and I adopted Teddy. He is 22 now. Hermione gave birth to a healthy boy, and she named him Harry Fred Weasley-Granger.

He was just like his father, and after he turned 1, Emmett became his biological father. A few years went by, Edward and I married, Hermione and Emmett married.

Rose found a husband, too. We found out, there are potions for vampires to be able to have kids.

Me and Edward gave had two kids since. James Edward Potter-Cullen and Lily Hermione Potter-Cullen. Rose had one child, a girl, and she named her Esme Alice Cullen.

Hermione had a child with Emmett, Emmett Jasper Cullen-Granger. Every single one of our kids got along well. Except when they had chickenpox. That was fun and games!

Alice didn't want kids. She and Jasper never became parents. They didnt really mind though, they were surrounded by the deveils.

Now, most of us work at Hogwarts. Carlisle works with Madame Promfrey in the Hospital wing. I work as a defence against the dark arts teacher. Hermione works as a charms teacher, and Alice works as a diavention teacher. We alk have our own quarters, and we share them with our partners. So I come in from work, every day, to my husband.

Rose hates it at Hogwarts, so she stays at Potter-Cullen manor, making sure its safe.

Our lifes are perfect, other than the occasional visit from Ron's goast.

"Daddy?" My little girls voice brought me back to earth,

"Yes baby girl?" I questioned

"Uncle Emmett is being mean to me!" She told me

"EMMETT!" I yelled. Defiantly perfect.

* * *

So, this is finished... I don't know what to say about that... Thanks for the reviews

**_Please review!_**


End file.
